A computing system user interface often has multiple user interface elements, one or more of which being selectable. The user may interact with the user interface by, amongst other things, selecting the selectable user interface elements. The selection of the user interface elements causes one or more other actions to occur.
Often, the code governing what is to happen upon selection of a user interface element is fairly customized for the user interface element itself. Furthermore, when the user interface element is selected, there is not always a visualization associated with the user interface that represents the selection state. Furthermore, some actions taken upon selection may be reversible. However, when the user reverses the action themselves, this often does not result in automatic visualization of the de-selection of the user interface element.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.